1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers for charging rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-23387 describes a battery charger that suppresses the temperature increase of a power source circuit of the battery charger. The known battery charger includes a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the power source circuit, and a switch electrically connecting and disconnecting the battery with the power source circuit. When the temperature of the power source circuit detected by the temperature sensor exceeds a predetermined value, the switch is turned OFF. As a result, the supply of charging current to the battery from the power source circuit is halted, thereby suppressing the temperature increase of the power source circuit.